Control
by Devil Bones
Summary: Remember when everything was hunting for Purgatory and nothing hurt? Set in those times, a Castiel/Crowley one-shot  PWP .


Crowley swirled his scotch around the crystal glass he drank from as his eyes wandered down to Castiel's ass.  
>He noticed where Crowley's gaze had fallen when he took a glimpse at the demon over his shoulder. "Why is it always about sex with you, Crowley?" Castiel inquired. He had only recently been given a full glimpse into the raw carnage of "fucking" and he was inexplicably curious about it.<br>"Because," Crowley savored the last sip of his drink and set the glass down on his desk, "sex is control. Well, lack of control for at least one of the partners."  
>Castiel could feel his face twist into a very puzzled expression.<br>"Look, darling," Crowley continued, "if you want a man to do something, either please him or torture him. Either way, you'd be surprised how willing a man is to do anything once you get his dick in your hand."  
>Without thinking, Castiel turned around and stretched his hand to the bulge in Crowley's pants. Having not thought this through, that was the extent of his efforts. Crowley chuckled from his throat and asked, "Exactly how much experience do you have here, love?"<br>Castiel thought, his hand remaining limp on Crowley's crotch. "I watched a movie; Dean said we're not supposed to talk about it, but it made my pants feel very tight."  
>Crowley chuckled again, and slid his hand over Castiel's, squeezing gently; teaching the angel to grope. "More than I thought," Crowley said. "You see, your problem here is you want the control," he bucked his hips forward just an inch into Castiel's palm, and dropped his voice to a near-whisper "but you're dealing with a master manipulator, darling," and he squeezed Castiel's hand tighter, allowing him to feel Crowley begin to harden.<br>Castiel let out the breath he had been holding and could feel his pants tighten again; his head began to go a little light as the heat growing in his palm was rivaled only by what he felt in his own groin.  
>"Let me help you there," Crowley purred, and Castiel nodded his head in compliance before he could think.<br>Crowley slid forward, and pulled Castiel's hips to his own before he turned them both, pinning Castiel against his desk. "Now, try and relax," he rasped into Castiel's ear, his hands skimming the line of Castiel's pants. Castiel could hear Crowley's heavy breathing in his ear, but all he could focus on was the way the Demon's hand slid its way up Castiel's midriff, popping loose buttons as it roamed upward to his now bare chest, and he wondered why that hand couldn't return down. He felt the slightest suckle below his ear and closed his eyes, gasping, as the hand finally slipped back to his trousers.  
>Crowley moved in closer then, wrapping his left arm around Castiel's waist to help hold him up on the desk while his right hand continued to the zipper, taking care to pull its teeth as slowly as he could. Castiel gave a slight whimper, and looked back to Crowley. "Please," his voice breathy, "it's so tight, please...h-hurry."<br>"Never rush a good thing, lad," Crowley grinned as he tugged the Angel's trousers down, finally freeing his member from its confines. Gently, slowly, he traced the tips of his fingers down the shaft and back up. Castiel involuntarily bucked his hips forward and lost his balance, slipping backward. He threw his arms behind himself to prop himself up on the desk top, and could feel Crowley's grip tighten around his waist. "See now," Crowley purred again, "Demon knows best," and he slipped his hand beneath Castiel's throbbing penis and groped his testicles. Slowly at first, he massaged and rubbed them, pulling them up along Castiel's shaft before letting them drop and taking Castiel's penis in his palm.  
>Castiel gasped and released a breathy moan as Crowley began rubbing more vigorously. He began giving twitchy thrusts into Crowley's hand as his eyes closed and his head fell back. He hardly felt Crowley's hand creep around from behind his waist and steady itself on his hip. All he knew was he could suddenly feel something warm and wet flick across the tip of his cock and when he opened his eyes again, he saw Crowley down before him, smirking with his tongue rubbing Castiel's head. Castiel mentally braced himself has he watched Crowley lean in, lips puckered and felt the warmth close around him with Crowley's fist still pumping at his base. He gave a sharp inhale that turned into a load groan as he felt Crowley's tongue begin to massage him.<br>Crowley pumped more and more vigorously until he suddenly moved his hand back to Castiel's testicles, replacing his fist with his lips on his shaft. Castiel moaned Crowley's name and began to buck wildly into him.  
>Crowley slid his hands to Castiel's hips and held them in place as best he could as he worked the Angel's cock deep to the back of his throat.<br>Castiel's back began to arch; he could hear nothing but his own gasps, feel nothing but Crowley's warm mouth. He felt something building, building up inside of him and he didn't know what it was, but wanted it to reach its finish. He could feel himself reaching for that unknown, pushing into Crowley's hands, feeling Crowley's tongue moving against him, when everything suddenly felt clear and he called out loudly, feeling something inside him explode.  
>He gasped for air and could feel himself start to go limp all over. His eyes opened to find Crowley, still smirking. "Tell me how you really feel, love," he rasped.<br>Castiel tried to answer, but could only work a mutated "Gh-hund" sound from his throat. His toes searched for the ground as Crowley began to rise in front of him. His feet found carpet, and he tried to slide his weight to them, but in his limp state, found himself falling forward.  
>"Woah, take it easy, lover," Crowley said as he caught the Angel and helped lower him down. Castiel leaned his back against the desk, his jaw slack in total bliss, and for the first time noticed Crowley's penis stabbing free from the fly of his trousers, a deep red now and practically visually throbbing with lust.<br>Instinctively his tongue reached for it the way Crowley's had taunted his. He could hear Crowley suck in a sharp breath before exhaling the words "now there's a good lad," and resting his palm on Castiel's head, stroking the hair on it. Castiel took the cock in his mouth and massaged it as best he could remember, feeling the heat come off and making his tongue hot.  
>He looked up at Crowley with wide eyes, innocent and blue, questioning if he was doing it right. All it took was one glance down at those eyes, and Crowley let out a grunt, filling Castiel's mouth with his own explosion.<br>Castiel slid his lips off of Crowley's penis and swallowed the salty flavor. Crowley grunted another laugh before re-fixing his own trousers closed, and reached down to scoop Castiel off the floor. "C'mon, Cas" he said mostly to himself, "let's get you to bed now."  
>Castiel found some strength left in his knees and used that, plus Crowley's help to stand again. He found his balance and could hear the raspy chuckle come from next to his ear.<br>"What is it?" he asked.  
>"Nothing, darling," Crowley responded. "Just, I lost the betting pool."<br>"What betting pool?"  
>"The one about who you'd lose it to," he clarified. "I bet it would be Dean."<br>"Dean participates in homosexual relations too?" Castiel asked.  
>"Oh, I'm sure he does," Crowley mused, "I mean, you've seen how he is with that brother of his."<p> 


End file.
